It is known to provide spinning-reel type games in stand alone gaming machines. To initiate a game, a player places a wager to cause the reels to spin. After the reels stop spinning, the player wins an award if there is a winning symbol combination. Conventionally, after an award is made to the player, the player either cashes out or initiates a new game by placing a new wager.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.